closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Inter-Pathé Video (Germany)
1st Logo (1980's-1990's) Nicknames: "That's a Rooster?", "The Shaking", "The Personification of All That Is Cheesy" Logo: We see a red silhouette of a rooster (though it doesn't look like it) on a beige background with red spikes. Then, the entire logo "shakes"! After the sudden and cheesy shaking, on a blurrier version of this silhouette, the word: INTER-PATHÉ in a font that looks like Storybook, wipes to the right. Then, the word: "Video" in the same font, zooms in. Suddenly, the word Video is replaced with a blue square. Then, three yellow German words wipe down into the blue square (they say "Spiel", games; "Sport", sports; and "Spannung", suspense or thriller). The word "Western" in white and in Helvetica, suddenly replace the 3 German words. Then the word "Krimi" (crime) in light blue replaces "Western". "Krimi" is replaced by a green "Underhaltung" (entertainment), which is replaced by a pink "Klassiker" (classic), which is then replaced by a yellow "Abenteuer-Monster" (monster adventure), which is replaced by a blue "Science-Fiction"; this is then replaced with a white chunk of text that says "Weltraumfahrt Original*Nasa*Film" (space travel and films by NASA). Then, more film genres are listed: "Musik" (music) in pink; "Sport" (sports) in green; "Dokumentar-Zeitgeschichte" (documentary and contemporary history) in blue; "Kintop" (films in Germany's former yearbook of cinema) in yellow; "Zeichentrick" (cartoon) in pink; and "Märchen" (fairy tales) in yellow. Finally, the blue box disappears, and the word: PRÄSENTIERTwipes in. Then, the "shaking" repeats! FX/SFX: The shaking, the text zooming and wiping. Cheesy Factor: WAY off the charts! To start off, the rooster doesn't even look like a rooster (hence the nickname "That's a Rooster?"). It looks like a hook with a part cut off of it. The "shaking" is done very slowly and off-timed, and all of the effects are cheesy. Also, the fact that the logo designers made the silhouette blurrier when the Inter-Pathé text wiped in is a bad decision on their part, the text looks blurry, and the blue box is poorly introduced and placed. This is probably one of the cheesiest 80's logos ever made, along with Simitar Entertainment's "S of Doom", BC Video's "Denver the Last Dinosaur Logo" and Kultur's "Unkultured". Music/Sounds: A rooster's cry, followed by a funky 70's-style theme, then the rooster's cry again. Availability: Only can be seen on old German tapes so far. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The odd silhouette, sudden rooster noises (especially at the end), "shaking", and choppy effects can scare some people, but the music might be a favorite. Also, the overall cheesiness of this logo makes it somewhat less scary. 2nd Logo (23 March 2012-) Logo: We zoom out of a white window in a shape similar to a hat. During the zoom out, the website link "www.inter-pathe.com" fades in, also in white, but with a black border around it. A rooster (which is MUCH more realistically shaped), with what appears to be static inside the rooster, fades in, and starts to shake. After a few seconds, the shaking and static stop, and the words: INTER-''' '''PATHÉ also in white, with a "3D look", fade in. Variant: The website link's black border's thickness can range on a few of their films. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Although the previous logo is extremely cheesy, this logo is also ridiculously cheap. The "window" looks like something made in MS Paint, the rooster shaking seems as if it was imported in video editing software, the signature logo's "3D look" doesn't even look 3D, looking like it was made in Google Drive's Slides or Drawings, and, thanks to the border around it, the website link looks cheaply chyroned in, but, still, this is much better than the previous logo. Music/Sounds: A quick synth drone at the beginning, followed by a rooster's cry, then a fanfare. Availability: Uncommon. First seen on Frankfurt 20er Jahre/ 20's, and now appears on their YouTube channel's intro, and other films, like Piranha Piranha, Marilyn Monroe - My Life, and Stagecoach, among others. Scare Factor: Low. It's cheesiness makes this tamer than the first logo. Category:Germany